A Slow Descent
by aDeeperShadeOfBlack
Summary: 1 year after season five...Lit…..need I say more....First GG Fanfic...Go easy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 1 year after season five Lit…..need I say more

Disclaimer- I don't own GG….I wish I owned Jess but that's another story all together

Rory sat on her bed crying. She four boxes on her bed, the sizes varied from a shoe box to a huge box in which a computer or TV would come in. Each of them labeled with the names of her ex-boyfriends/guys she had kissed, Dean, Jess, Tristan, and Logan. Logan had broken up with her 2 months ago. It has been 6 months since she has talked to her own mom and 10 months since she has seen her. Rory pulled the shoe box out. It was labeled Tristan. It had a ticket to a show and a picture of him. Rory didn't have any feeling towards him so she stuck the box under the bed. The next box was Dean's. It was fairly big with different objects in it. Rory skimmed through it and also stuffed it under the bed. She stared at the Logan and Jess boxes. She took the Logan one and put it under the bed also. She sat there, she hadn't looked in the Jess box for one year. She slowly opened it and pulled out 3 books, she opened them and saw Jess's handwriting in the margins. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._. I thought you didn't read much. What is much?_ The words rang threw her mind. Rory looked into the box and saw the teddy bear from the winter carnival. _Don't tell me you didn't know Dean was going to be here. _She heard his voice so clearly. She pulled out some pictures of them at Kyle's party. _I didn't tell you to come up here you decided yourself. _She pulled out a photo album. _You know we're supposed to be together, I knew the first time I saw you two years ago. _It was full of pictures of them. _Rory...wait...I love you._

"Get out of my head," Rory said screaming. A knock came at her bedroom door. Rory threw every under her bed and opened the door. There stood her roommate looking worried.

"Rory you okay, I heard you scream," Selene said. After Rory moved into her grandparent's pool house she ran away to New York with Logan. They lived together until he broke up with her and she had then tried to find a roommate to share the rent. Then Selene came, a rebel who had run away from her dad. She had blue black hair with red streaks in it. The only reason Rory had let Selene stay was because she reminded her a little about Jess.

"Yeah I'm fine I was having a nightmare," Rory said softly.

"Okay well a letter came for you, it's an invite," She said giving her a letter and returning to her room. The loud music started playing again. Rory opened the letter and started crying, it was an invite to her mom's wedding, the wedding that she was supposed to help plan and be the bride's maid. Rory sighed it was in two weeks. She saw the RSVP number. A letter fell out of the envelope. She opened it and read:

Dear Rory,

You must be surprised to get this letter from me, but I want you to know something; even after everything we've been through, I still want you to come to this wedding, please try to come early like say a few days from when you get this letter and we can get you a bride's maid dress and everything. Wow I'm crying trying to write this, but honey I love you please just come for my wedding. I know you might hate me but I want you there. I lost you, my life, the only thing I want to live for.

Love,

Mom

A/N- Please go easy on me, My first GG fanfic...IT WILL BE LIT...I PROMISE...if you review i'll give you a cookie


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Uhhh….the cookie jar was empty so I decided to give you guys another chapter instead……I'm going somewhere this weekend so I won't update again until Monday or maybe if I get enough good review on Sunday…You never know**

_Last Time:_

_Dear Rory,_

_You must be surprised to get this letter from me, but I want you to know something; even after everything we've been through, I still want you to come to this wedding, please try to come early like say a few days from when you get this letter and we can get you a bride's maid dress and everything. Wow I'm crying trying to write this, but honey I love you please just come for my wedding. I know you might hate me but I want you there. I lost you, my life, the only thing I want to live for. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

**Back to the Story**

Rory sat there on the bed. She wanted to go early but not alone. She grabbed a suitcase and started throwing everything in it. One suitcase was filled up with clothes. She got a duffel bag and threw books and CDs in it. She got a small bag and jammed it with essentials, makeup, shampoo, toothbrush, ect. She immediately stopped. She didn't have a car and a taxi would cost too much and she had too much stuff on a bus. She had zero transportation.

"God I hate work, I seriously hate my boss," Selene called from the kitchen. Rory smiled. She went out into the kitchen and saw Selene doing her make-up. She had on a tight dress and dark make-up on.

"At least you get tips for looking beautiful; I don't get tips at all,"

"And I get free drinks and access to the club,"

"Damn I should be a bartender," Rory said laughing.

"Naw you'd be a better pole dancer," Selene said smiling.

"Look um can I use your car?" Rory asked smiling. Selene laughed. Rory stared at her.

"You were serious? Why do you need it?" She asked.

"I'm going home for awhile; I'll be back, just for my mom's wedding,"

"Wow that was the first time you mentioned you mom,"

"Well you know, we've never been that close," Rory said lying through her teeth.

"The wedding's in Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll come with you," Selene said.

"What about your job? I'm going to be gone for few weeks," Rory asked surprised by her statement.

"I was going to quite anyways, you have to dress up and flirt with gross guys just to get tips, plus it could be like a road trip," Selene said smiling.

"Ok, I guess I'm leaving in 10 minutes so go pack everything,"

"Everything?"

"9 minutes 45 seconds" Rory said. Selene ran into her room and came out 20 minutes later with four suitcases and her guitar case swung over her back.

"I thought you said you'd leave in 10 minutes?"

"Yeah but you have the car," Rory said staring at her suitcases.

"I packed everything," Selene said smirking. Rory sighed. Luckily Selene had an SUV. They walked down to the car with much trouble carrying seven bag in all. They reached the car and started their trip.

A/N- What Do YA Think? Review……….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank You All for the Reviews….. I decided to post tonight because I am just nice…….**

_Last Time:_

"I'll come with you," Selene said.

"What about your job? I'm going to be gone for few weeks," Rory asked surprised by her statement.

"I was going to quite anyways, you have to dress up and flirt with gross guys just to get tips, plus it could be like a road trip," Selene said smiling.

"Ok, I guess I'm leaving in 10 minutes so go pack everything,"

"Everything?"

"9 minutes 45 seconds" Rory said. Selene ran into her room and came out 20 minutes later with four suitcases and her guitar case swung over her back.

"I thought you said you'd leave in 10 minutes?"

"Yeah but you have the car," Rory said staring at her suitcases.

"I packed everything," Selene said smirking. Rory sighed. Luckily Selene had an SUV. They walked down to the car with much trouble carrying seven bag in all. They reached the car and started their trip.

**Back to the story**

"This is it?" Selene asked. They were in the center of town.

"Just go straight, turn left, turn right, there it's the house over there," Rory said. The car stopped abruptly. Rory sighed. Selene opened the door and stopped.

"Aren't you coming?" Selene asked running her hands through her hair.

"Look, I need you to understand something Selene. My mom and I use to be very close, I lied okay, then I went to Yale, I got into jail then dropped out and ran away to New York and haven't seen my mom since, so there might be tension," Rory said breathing heavily.

"Let's leave our bags in the car incase your mom kicks us out," Selene says smiling. They walked up to the door and then knocked. Lorelai answered the door and stopped.

"Rory?" She asked looking surprised. Luke came down from the stairs. He looked at Lorelai and ran over.

"Rory, Wow long time no see," Luke said laughing nervously. Loud music was playing from Rory's bedroom. "God Jess turn that damn thing off," Luke shouted. Rory face went pale

"Jess?" She mind started to spin. The memories came rushing back again. She just then just fell to the ground.

------------------

Rory felt something cold hit her face. Her eyes opened with a start. Selene, Lorelai, Luke, and Jess were all around her.

"My baby's back," Lorelai said hugging her. Jess went back and stood in a corner fiddling with his zipper.

"Mom, I missed you mom," Rory said. Her eyes started getting all watery. She wiped her tears away.

"We didn't think you would come," Luke said holding a cup of coffee out to her. Rory took it and drank a sip.

"Oh god Luke I missed you and the coffee…..Jess….Hello," She said calmly. Selene sighed.

"Since Rory is rude enough not to introduce me, I'm Selene Sanchez, her roommate in New York," Jess's head shot up.

"Well um nice to meet you, hot outfit," Lorelai said referring to the dress.

"It's all Rory's fault, I was going to work and then she kidnapped me and I work at a club so you know she forced me to drive here and held my Metallica CDs hostage," Selene said smiling.

"Rory how dare you," Lorelai said smiling.

"Um I guess we'll stay at the inn or something because there isn't place here," Rory said uncomfortably

"Of course not, you and Selene can stay in your room and Jess will go to the diner," Luke said.

"No we couldn't um move Je….him…You know what how about we just go to the diner," Rory said. She couldn't say his name.

"Diner equals food equals hungry equals COFFEE!" Selene said.

"I like her," Lorelai said laughing. Rory smiled and looked up and saw Jess staring at her.

"Jess why don't you go with the girls and help with their suitcases at the diner,"

"Yeah we have seven suitcases all together," Selene said grabbing her keys and went outside.

"I'm really glad you came, baby," Lorelai said softly. Rory nodded and followed Jess and Selene. This was going to be a long 2 minute drive. Rory got into the front and turned and saw Jess reading a book.

"So Jess, I've heard that name before, have you brought him up before Rory?" Selene asked picking a CD

"Not that I know of," Rory said feeling very uncomfortable.

"Not much of a talker huh Jess," Selene asked.

"Ever think that I might be mute?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Nope, so you two are old friends?" Selene asked finally picking out a CD and putting the car in drive.

"Something along the line," Jess said cocking an eyebrow up at Rory.

"It's over there," Rory said pointing.

"Luke's diner, what an original name," Selene said. They got out of the car and opened the trunk. Rory grabbed her bags without asking for help and went into the diner.

"What the hell are you doing staying with her," Jess asked. Selene shrugged.

"Look I needed a place to stay after Jimmy kicked me out,"

"Selene Sanchez, are you crazy, you knew that I use to go out with her, I showed you pictures, I moped around the house all the summer….wait why did Jimmy kick you out?" Jess asked staring at his **step sister**.

"I don't know something about boys, sex, and drinking," Selene said shrugging.

"What did you do now, I mean what else can you do to mess up your life…." Jess asked. Selene shrugged again while grabbing her bags.

"So I think we shouldn't tell Rory,"

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"She might not trust me anymore, because she definitely doesn't like you,"

Oh shit you got pregnant didn't you?" Jess asked. Selene sighed and nodded her head.

"Where's the baby? With Jimmy? With the dad? You leave it," Jess asked screaming.

"It's fucking dead Jess, I had an abortion ok and that's why Dad kicked me out. I went to New York to look for you. I then saw an ad to share a cheap apartment, It happened to belong to Rory, I thought okay this could work, I thought I wouldn't have to see your fucking face ever again. Everyone in the family is saying look at Jess, how he's cleaned up from the mess he was, went back to school graduated, now a editor of a magazine. Now look at Selene, she got pregnant, had an abortion, dropped out of school, moved to New York, oh and to top is off is now a bartender at a strip club. So after you left to go on with you life, leaving me there helpless, I screwed up, Jimmy said since you left the job of screwing up, I took it," Selene said. **After** **Jimmy broke up with Sasha he found another girl, Ginny. Ginny had a 19 year old daughter which was Selene.**

She picked up her bags and went inside. The place was packed and Lane was running around taking orders. Jess took the rest of the bags upstairs. Rory was already in the bathroom locked up. You could hear sobbing coming through the door. Selene sighed and knocked on the door.

"Hun, open the door," Selene said. No sound came now. She checked her hair for a bobby pin or something. She turned around and Jess passed her a paper clip. She stuck the paper clip in the key hole and the door clicked. She opened the door and saw Rory sitting there on the ground crying.

A/N- See now there is a lot of backup story on Selene but I'm not going to write a lot on her the story is going to revolve around Lit and a little JavaJunkie….but that's all…..selene is just there to give Rory support…and fight with Jess**…I BOLDED THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN JESS AND SELENE INCASE PEOPLE DECIDE TO SKIP THE PARAGRAPHS AND JUST READ THE DIALOGUE…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy all week because of hurricane Rita but I will try to update quicker and I just now got to write more, sorry for it being so short**

_Last Time:_

"_Hun, open the door," Selene said. No sound came now. She checked her hair for a bobby pin or something. She turned around and Jess passed her a paper clip. She stuck the paper clip in the key hole and the door clicked. She opened the door and saw Rory sitting there on the ground crying._

_Back to the story_

"Jess leave please," Selene said softly. He nodded and walked downstairs. Selene hugged Rory.

"I think we need some coffee, and then we need to talk," Selene said going downstairs to get coffee. She saw Jess there standing arguing with a tall guy.

"Jess can you get two cups of coffee," She said.

"Yeah hold up, she doesn't want to see you Dean, she doesn't want to remember this place, so just leave," Jess said loudly. Jess went and poured two cups of coffee and passed them to Selene. Dean was still in the diner. Jess grabbed his collar and pushed him outside.

"Another ex, huh? How many guys has she dated?" Selene asked stealing a plate of fries.

"Way less than you," Jess said. Lane came up to them.

"Jess, where the hell is Luke, this place is crazy," Lane said with three plates in her hand. Jess shrugged.

Rory came down stairs looking less messy. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her face was washed.

"Hey Rory an ex of yours stopped by," Selene said eating fries.

"Jess can I talk to you alone?" Rory asked ignoring Selene's comment. Jess shrugged and followed Rory into the storeroom.

"Okay, what do you wan to talk about Rory?" Jess asked.

"Look I know there is tension between us because of what happened and stuff, but Luke is soon going to marry my mom so I think we at least need to at least need to co-exist," Rory said. Jess just stared into her blue eyes. He promised himself he wouldn't fall in love with her again, but why was she making him feel like this. Suddenly he felt her lips come up to his. He was surprised but kissed her back. There they were making out in a storeroom; finally Jess pushed her away from him.

"Rory stop," Jess said.

"What?" Rory asked

"You're not the same girl I fell in love with," Jess said walking out of the storeroom leaving Rory shocked.

**A/N- REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A BROWNIE SINCE COOKIES ARE NOW OVER-RATED….JUST KIDDING……**

**DEEPERSHADEOFBLACK**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay see I had kind of lost intrest in this story but then I had an idea, okay so I can't think of what to write next so any suggestions are welcome, you can submit them or email me at Okay I told you guys that Selene and Jess aren't going to date and I am keeping that promise but I didn't say they didn't have a history so don't get pissed….thank you…**

_Last Time:_

_  
"Look I know there is tension between us because of what happened and stuff, but Luke is soon going to marry my mom so I think we at least need to at least need to co-exist," Rory said. Jess just stared into her blue eyes. He promised himself he wouldn't fall in love with her again, but why was she making him feel like this. Suddenly he felt her lips come up to his. He was surprised but kissed her back. There they were making out in a storeroom; finally Jess pushed her away from him. _

"_Rory stop," Jess said. _

"_What?" Rory asked_

"_You're not the same girl I fell in love with," Jess said walking out of the storeroom leaving Rory shocked. _

_Back to the story_

Rory sat on the bridge crying. What had she done with her life? This wasn't her, running away from home, quitting school, getting in jail, what had happened to her? Rory heard footsteps on the bridge. Selene sat down beside her with a bottle of vodka.

"Rory, you might need this," Selene said passing her the bottle. Rory opened the bottle and took a big sip. She felt the burning sensation down her throat. Selene threw rocks into the water as Rory drank the vodka down. After half the bottle Rory was pretty drunk.

"Selene, you such a nice friend, I mean anybody else would have questioned me, you just gave me alcohol," Rory slurred. (A/N- I don't know how to write her being drunk do just pretend she is slurring)

"Uh Huh, can I ask one question, why were you crying?" Selene asked pushing the record button on her tape recorder in her pocket.

"Because I messed up my life, totally messed it up. I can't even apologize to my mom because I get the feeling that I'm worth nothing anymore. I would like to blame Dean for all of this because he took away my innocence but then I'd like to blame Logan for getting my into this shit and then leaving me there, then I'd like to blame Logan's dad for telling me I'm not worth it, but most of all I'd like to blame Jess, he was the one who broke me, but I don't think it was any of my ex's faults, I think it was mine, I mean look at me, I was just making out with Jess in the storeroom, I thought he'd still be waiting for me, still be in love with me, I never stopped loving Jess. Did you know that sometimes in the apartment I stare at his picture, wanting to feel him again, I thought I had gotten over Jess but every time I see him it gets worse, I fall in love with him all over again. Did you know he told me today after I kissed him that I wasn't the same girl he fell in love with, what the hell does that mean Selene?" Rory said.

"I have no idea, I think you've had enough, now let's go back," Selene said taking the bottle and letting Rory lean on her.

"Selene, I love Jess, why doesn't he love me anymore?" Rory asked while they were walking back to the diner. Selene walked into the empty diner. Jess was wiping tables.

"What the hell happened to her?" Jess asked. Selene held up the bottle of vodka.

"Don't tell me you got her drunk, when I asked you to find out what's going on with her I didn't mean get her drunk," Jess whispered while helping Selene carry her up into the bedroom.

"Selene is its Jessie-poo, don't tell him the secret," Rory said slurring loudly. Jess looked at Selene weird. They set her on the bed and went downstairs.

"She loves you," Selene said taking out the tape recorder. She re-winded it and pushed play. Jess sat there listening to the tape in disbelief. After the tape finished Jess got up and paced the ground. Selene passed him the vodka bottle.

"Nope, not this time, I'm not going to get so drunk that I fell to the ground like we use to, Selene after I left I changed," Jess said.

"Your loss," Selene said taking a sip of the vodka.

"Look at you, you're just a chained smoker, a drunk, what else a whore, maybe a druggie, I have no fucking idea what you've done with your life,"

"You seemed to like the whore part Jess," Selene said smirking.

"That was one time; we were too drunk to think," Jess said.

"Uh Huh, Jess you are an idiot, you're a fucking idiot, the girl you love is right upstairs wanting to get back together with you, confessing she loves you and you tell her she's not the same girl you fell in love with," Selene said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Shut up Selene,"

"You know she is the same girl, she just is wearing a mask right now so she looks different, but deep down, she's the same girl,"

"God shut the fuck up, I'm trying to think," Jess said screaming.

"The only reason you're mad at me is because I'm right and you know it. You love her still, you always have and now that she loves you back, you're the one backing down," Selene said getting up. She threw away the empty vodka bottle and started going upstairs.

"God, you're right, I hate it when you're right," Jess said. Selene smiled.

"This time I didn't have to get you drunk to realize that," Selene said going through the curtains. Jess stared at her. He walked back to the Gilmore-Danes resident thinking about what Selene had said.

**A/N- Press the review button and you'll win a prize of a new chapter in a few days.**

**DEEPERSHADEOFBLACKs**


	6. Chapter 6

Rory woke up with a headache. She looked around and realized she was in Luke's apartment. Her head was pounding. She tried to remember what had happened last night. She turned over and didn't see Selene anywhere. She dragged herself out of bed and changed into jeans and a tee-shirt. She walked downstairs and pushed open the curtain. She saw her mom begging for coffee. Rory walked over to her and plopped on a stool beside her.

"Rory, my love, my life, my offspring, tell Luke to give me more coffee," Lorelai pouted.

"Luke two coffees," Rory asked.

"Jess get them two coffee's," Luke said walking into the store room. Jess poured Lorelai a coffee.

"Sorry babe, I got to go to the Inn," Lorelai said taking the to-go cup in hand and kissing Rory on the head. Rory stared at Jess.

"I wanted a coffee," She said staring at the pot.

"Too bad, you get my hangover specialty," Jess said smirking. His stare went from her to the window. Rory turned around and saw Selene talking to Dean.

"Just fabulous," Jess said softly. Rory shrugged and took a sip of the drink. She make a scowl and swallowed.

"That tasted horrible," Rory fake gagged. Selene walked inside plopping herself next to Rory.

"How bad is your hangover?"

"Blah, I feel like someone is taking a hammer and hitting it on my head," Rory said.

"Hey Jess, coffee, black, extra strong," Selene said. Jess took a cup and filled it up with coffee. Rory pouted staring at the coffee.

"You drink half of that and then you get all the coffee you need," Jess said. Rory drank down half of the glass almost gagging in the process.

"Coffee," Rory stated. Jess poured coffee and passed her a danish.

"So um, I saw you talking to Dean," Rory said looking very uncomfortable.

"Yeah it was nothing, I just ran into him," Selene shrugged.

"Bull," Jess coughed. Selene shot him a death glare. Jess shrugged and walked back into the storeroom.

"Rory, I'm going to be right back," Selene said following Jess into the storeroom. He was stacking pickles.

"Why are you working here?" Selene asked him.

"What" He asked surprised by the question.

"I mean, you have a job in New York,"

"I quite,"

"Uh huh, you got fired," Selene said. Jess shrugged.

"So what do I do about Rory?"

"Talk to her, I'll send her in here," Selene said getting up.

"No Selene stop," Jess said resting his head against the wall.

**A/N: Some very Jess/ Rory action in next chapter…I'll try to keep updating as quickly as possible…thanks for all the reviews….keep them coming because I love them**


	7. Chapter 7

Rory saw Selene walk out with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Rory guess what?" She asked softly.

"You met Bono?"

"No"

"Selene I'm not in a mood for guessing so just tell me," Rory sighed.

"Jess is waiting for you, in the storage room," Selene said with a suggesting tone in her mouth.

"I don't know what I told you when I was drunk last night but I'm over Jess completely," Rory lied.

"Okay, but he wants to talk," Selene said pushing Rory towards there. Rory stumbled into the storeroom and saw Jess sitting on the floor reading a book.

"So what are you reading?" She asked sitting beside him. He showed her the book.

"Punk: The Definitive Record of a Revolution," Jess said taking his pen and scribbling something in the book.

"Remember the time that we sat in here reading books and then Luke started screaming at you because your 10 minute break become 2 hours," She smiled.

"Yeah and then you didn't let me go back to work until I finished reading the book," Jess said putting the book down. He looked into her bright blue eyes. He leaned in a kissed her softly on the lips. Rory pulled back and got up.

"Why do we always do this, Jess?"

"Do what?"

"This, the arguing, the kissing, the falling in love, we **weren't** meant to be Jess, everyone knows it except you," She said.

"Rory do you believe what everyone says? I surly don't, we had something Rory, you felt something you never felt with Dean or with Logan," Jess walked over to her.

"I was supposed to graduate from Yale, I was supposed to date a high society boyfriend and marry him, I was supposed to become a journalist, I thought I was supposed to be with you but you screwed up, I was different Jess, why the hell did you break me,"

"God Rory, you sure know how to make someone feel like shit,"

"You know something Jess I loved you," Rory screamed.

"That's the biggest lie ever,"

"What?" Rory was taken aback.

"You still love me, and you know deep down I'll always love you," Jess said. Rory kissed him.

"You know now that Luke and Mom are getting married, we're going to be step cousins," Rory said in between kisses.

"But not by blood,"

"Jess?"

"Yeah," He answered.

"Are we together,"

"Yup, we're together," Jess said kissing her.

**A/N: Okay so they are finally together but some twists are going to be added in…Read and Review please…I love it when people review...sorry i didn't update quicker...got a alot on my mind plus midterms are coming up...study...study...blah**


End file.
